ddonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Bonus XP
Bonus XP refers to the additional XP that may be granted based on a player's performance in a quest. Bonus XP comes from a series of XP multipliers that are added together and then multiplied by the quest's base XP. XP Multipliers There are two kinds of XP multipliers: bonuses and penalties. Bonuses take the form of a +X% to XP, and penalties are a -X% to XP. XP Penalties XP penalties come from two sources: player level difference and quest repetition. When calculating the player level difference, the highest level player in the party is compared to the level of the quest. If that player is two or more levels above the quest level, an XP penalty is assigned based on the following table. * Needs confirmation. An XP penalty may also come from quest repetition. DDO records the number of times a player has completed each quest on each difficulty. If a player has completed the quest previously, an XP penalty is assigned from the following table. A list of the XP Penalties currently in effect may be acessed ingame in the Experience Report. The default keybinding for this is the X key. XP Bonuses There are six types of XP bonus: first time, monsters slain, traps disabled, breakables smashed, few reentries, and few deaths. The first time a player completes a quest on each difficulty, a +25% XP bonus is added. If the players kill the majority of the monsters in a quest, a 15% XP bonus is added. For disabling the majority of the traps, there is a 10% XP bonus. Note that only traps that require the Disable Device skill count towards this bonus. Smashing the majority of the breakable objects such as barrels and crates grants another 10% XP bonus. Completing a quest without leaving and reentering it offers another 10%, and completing a quest without anyone in the party dying is required for the final 10%. Coming close to the goals listed above offers a fraction of the listed bonus. The best possible XP bonus is +80%, or 1.8 times the quest's base XP. Preforming the XP Calculation The final XP reward for a quest is computed by adding all applicable XP bonuses and penalties together, and then multiplying the result by the quest's base XP. as an example, if the players were to do the Durk's Got a Secret quest, on Hard, having cleared that quest 5 times on hard, with the highest level player being level 5, and most of the breakables smashed, the traps disarmed, the monsters slain, with one hireling death and no reentries, they would receive 1078 XP, or 110% of the quest's base XP of 980 on Hard mode. This number comes from: Base XP * (100% + player level difference penalty + quest repetition penalty + first time bonus + monsters slain bonus + traps disabled bonus + breakables smashed bonus + few reentries bonus + few deaths bonus) = 980 * (100% + -10% + -30% + 0% + 15% + 10% + 10% + 10% + 5%) = 980 * (110%) = 980 * 1.1 = 1078 XP